Unexpected Guest
by thatboyshikamaru
Summary: Temari is early to Konoha and of course Shikamaru isn't there at the gates. When she pays him a visit, she walks in on him masturbating. Shikatema. Rated MA for obvious reasons. lemon


Rated MA; Reviews appreciated, enjoy!

 ** _Unexpected Guest_**

The bright morning sun shone through his window, lighting up his face with heat. _I really need to fix those troublesome curtains._ Shikamaru lazily sat up, groaning. _It's barely 8:00...Why did I have to wake up so early? On my day off too._ He let gravity force his upper body back down into the bed, eyes meeting the ceiling. After 15 minutes of being lost in his thoughts, he came across the realization that it wasn't his day off. He was expected to meet Temari at the gates in 20 minutes and if he was late, he'll never hear the end of it. Or feel the end of it. _What a violent woman...Scarier than my mom. I'd never thought I would meet a woman that was more troublesome than my mother. And I never expected that the troublesome woman would be so...sexy._ His mind explored Temari's body, or what he imagined to be her body. Her smooth curves, luscious breasts, and thick legs. His mind then jumped to what was between those thick legs. He could feel his shorts getting tighter by the second. _Guess I'll have to take care of business._

Shikamaru slid his shorts and boxers off and gripped himself, slowly going up and down. His head flew back and shut his eyes, visualizing his sexual desires towards the Suna nin. He could see four ponytails bobbing up and down as she sucked him. He could see her ass facing him, back arched, hips moving back and forward, screaming his name out in pleasure. He could see his warm load shoot all over her pretty face as she stuck her tongue out. He wanted to fuck her senseless. His grip hardened and started to accelerate. _Temari..._

* * *

Temari had just arrived at the Konoha Gates, early as usual. She had been to Konoha way too often recently and knew her way around. Shikamaru wasn't going to show up early anyways, so she decided to pay him a visit. _I wonder if he's even up right now. Knowing his lazy ass, probably not._ She navigated her way through the streets, filled with shop owners getting ready for the day. Temari came to a halt as she reached the Nara district. Her destination was a few houses down. _He's going to be in for one surprise._ She brainstormed diabolical ways to make his morning even more troublesome, grinning at the thought of bashing his sleepy head with her fan. She turned the corner and there it was, the Nara Head's house. She rose a fist to knock but before her action was succesful, the door opened and a smiling Yoshino greeted her.

"Morning, Temari-san. Shikamaru should be upstairs. I leave the job of waking his lazy self up to you. Do whatever you can," This should be interesting. Shikamaru's mom literally gave her the authority to beat the fuck out of him if it meant he would wake up. _I might knock him out accidentally so I guess I'll go easy on him._ In front of Temari, the Nara matriarch snapped her head around and angrily stormed off,"Shikaku! Get up! It's 8:18! You have a meeting at 8:30! Or did you forget again?"

Tiptoeing, Temari tried her best to not make any noise, even masking her chakra. Her evil intention is to scare him awake. The door of his room stared at her before she rose her leg and kicked the door open.

"Te-Temari!" As the door swung back and forth from the unnecessary force, the room suddenly seemed to reach 100 degrees. Her eyes widened as her mind registered what manifested in front of her. Her eyes darted from his red blushing face and wide eyes to the lump underneath the blanket.

 _Oh shit! This is such a drag._ Shikamaru strongly believed that this day would be the day he died. Temari's hand slowly raised and pushed the door closed softly, locking it. She remained in the room and set her fan gently on the door frame, which confused him,"Don't you know how to lock doors?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Temari smirked at his rebuttal and slowly gravitated towards him,"H-Hey, what kind of ideas are you getting?!"

He saw a certain kind of desire light up in her sea-green eyes, none he'd ever seen before. She stood in front of him, slyly smirking. _She's planning something._

"Whatcha hiding under there?" her hands slowly lowered to remove the dark green blanket that covered the suspicious lump. Shikamaru's hand shot up in an instant, gripping her wrist.

"T-There's nothing! Just get out! I'll meet you down in five."

"Why? So you can finish your "business" here?" her comeback shut him up and he loosened his grip briefly for whatever reason. She took this as an opportunity to swiftly toss the blanket to the side, exposing his manhood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DO-" his words, filled with embarrassment, were cut off when her hands shot out and gripped his throbbing dick. He gasped at the sudden contact and blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

"You didn't meet me at the gates today. You are a naughty boy Shikamaru. I'm going to have to punish you," her hand slowly ascended and descended over and over. It was driving him crazy.

"W-We were supposed to meet at 8:30. You're just always troublesome and early. S-Stop!"

"Is that what you really want, hm Shikamaru?" Of course it wasn't. He wanted to flip her around and start making his fantasies become reality, but it took all his willpower to remain calm (not really) and to assess the situation (not really 2x). His hands gripped the bed sheets to restrain him, leaving deep indents when they lifted to grab her hand, only for it to be smacked away,"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Temari jumped on the bed and positioned herself on her stomach on the lower half of it, resting her chin on one hand and the other stroking his dick. Her mischievous eyes peered into his while she was seductively smirking. Her tongue now peeped out of her mouth and she slowly leaned in. His eyes watched her every move, tensing his penis to prepare for the contact. She paused before her tongue met his tip,"You didn't think it would be that easy would you?"

He groaned in frustration and covered his eyes with his forearm. Shikamaru had left himself wide open and she took it as an initiative to attack. In one sudden movement, her tongue slid up and down on his head. Shikamaru's abdomen twitched and his eyes peeked under his forearm. _I...I won't let her do this to me._ He quickly sat up and gave another attempt to stop her. His attempt proved worthless once again, as she engulfed his whole tip with her mouth. He was weakened and let a moan out. He could feel her lips curve upward into a smile on his dick and gave in for the moment. Her tongue moved in swirls as she trapped his head inside her mouth. She then guided her tongue down his shaft slowly, making sure to raise his level of insanity. Her tongue traveled slowly from the very tip down to his balls. She started to suck on them and stroked his shaft with her hand at the same time, driving him into deep pleasure. His eyelids were glued together and his chin tilted upwards. She suddenly stopped and he regained his composure, examining her actions. As she pried her lips away from his manhood, a string of saliva was visible. Shikamaru could only stare in awe and got even more turned on. She untied the red sash that rested at her waist and undid the top part of her black kimono, exposing her bare chest.

"It's getting hot, isn't it?" She said as she flashed him her smile and resumed her actions. Shikamaru's mind was unable to function at the moment. He could be considered as dumb as Naruto. His eyes were fixed on the kunoichi hugging his waist. She started slapping his cock against her tongue and staring at his eyes seductively. Shikamaru winced in pleasure and felt a sensation coming. Her four ponytails were bobbing up and down as she focused on pleasuring his cock. The sight was too familiar, one he would often dream and fantasize of. He soon felt a tingle of nerves and he knew what was going to happen soon. Very soon.

"Te-Tem...I'm gonna-" his words were cut off once again as she wrapped her mouth around his tip and stroke his dick hard. He felt the warm liquid travel up to his tip and release. Shikamaru let out a loud moan as she kept sucking. Temari then opened her mouth, leaving only her tongue resting on his tip. The warm cum shot onto her face and she let a moan of satisfaction out. Her mouth started to clean him up, slurping at the excess on his tip. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both filled with satisfactory.

"You dick! You got it on my gloves!" _And she's back to normal._

"It's your fault you didn't remove them," he was elbowed as she went to wipe her face off, leaving him to clean himself up.

* * *

"You sure had a lot," she snuggled against his chest as they rested under the covers.

"Tch. Troublesome," he crept his arm around her and used the other to rest behind his head.

"Hey, I did you a favor. I expect it back."

"Well give me an opportunity to walk in on you then."

"Gladly."

"I thought I was supposed to be punished."

"You're still not off the hook for that."

"For what? You were early as I said earlier."

"For being such a horny boy."

"I can't help it, it's natural."

"Troublesome," she mocked him, swinging her leg over his waist, pulling closer. Her fingers drew circles on his shirt,"What...What were you thinking of?"

"Hm?"

"You know, when you were...yeah."

"Now you're all shy about it?" he chuckled at her embarrassed face,"I was thinking of...of you."

"Don't get all sappy on me. Were you really?" she punched his chest hard which caused him to wheeze a bit.

"Yes I was. On my life I was. I just thought about meeting you at the gates and then it turned into...something other than that," he tried to hide his embarrassment, but failed miserably,"Why are you even at my house in the first place? Let alone my room?"

"Well I was early so I decided to drop in. Then your mom told me to wake you up. I needed to drag your ass to Tsunade anyways," as the Fifth's name was said, the two turned to each other in realization. _Shit! She's going to kill me for being late for the thousandth time!_ Shikamaru's eyes snapped to the alarm clock. _8:35. We have five minutes._

"We need to go. Like now," the two scrambled to get their clothes and gear on and rushed down the stairs. The two grabbed pieces of toast as they headed for the door.

"See you Mom!"

"Thank you, Yoshino-san! This is all your fault you know?" Temari turned to Shikamaru as the door behind them slowly closed.

"Mine? You barged in and started being troublesome!"

"Was I really?" and the two voices faded down the street. Yoshino could only smile and think of how she and Shikaku used to be when they were younger.

* * *

 _One week later_...

Temari was lazing around in her hotel room. Today was her one day off in Konoha and she didn't even want to go out. 7 _:46...Still so early. I wonder what he's up to._ Temari had started to recall the events of the previous week and felt her panties dampen. _Guess it's time to take care of business._

She was on the couch before so she decided to remain on it. It was too much of a hassle to move to the bedroom. Besides, it was a hotel room. She lifted her legs and slid her lace panties off. She was already wet from the thought of Shikamaru's hard cock. She liked the tips of her fingers and placed them on her vagina. She started to slowly rub at first and then inserted a finger, fantasizing that it was his. Just then the door opened and she panicked. The man who stood in the frame had a ponytail, lazy eyes, and his usual attire minus the flak jacket.

"How did you get in?" her question was answered when he held up a paperclip. _That lazy bastard broke in_ ,"You could get into serious trouble you know."

He simply nodded and smirked before shutting the door behind them,"I guess it's my turn to return the favor."

She returned his smirk and waved him over,"I thought you'd never return it, you lazy ass."

And the two continued where they left off a week ago. Temari was making loud noises that probably woke up the whole hotel. Shikamaru couldn't be more thankful for this troublesome woman.


End file.
